powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira (Maskman)
is of the Maskmen. He was scouted by Sanjuurou Sugata after seeing him using his double-sword technique in his everyday life. He has a habit of bringing apples, his favorite fruit, with him, which he usually drops carelessly. Biography Maskman He is the youngest Maskman at 16 (40 in Gokaiger), a Chinese boxer, and a twin straight sword expert. His father died while he was young and he was an only child. He moved to Tokyo in order to perfect his martial arts ability and to join the Maskmen. Akira unknowingly enters a Tube-rigged tournament. He wants to win to prove to his mother that he is successful in his chosen pursuit. Always cheerful, he loves apples and the idol Youko Minamino. In episode 44, he became the legendary Imperial Underground Fencer Unas after being possessed by the spirit of a swordsman of the Royal Underground Empire through the Yoroi Doggler, the Legendary Knight's Vassal. Unas was originally being summoned by some of the Royal Underground slaves of Tube in hopes that he would help set them free from Zeba's tyrannical rule. Seeing that Akira was the next Unas, Tube concluded that he is possibly from the Underground, or is somehow related to them, but the truth is that the underground slaves mistook Akira as an reincarnation of Unas when he saved a group of slaves earlier in the series. Turboranger .]] Akira and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Blue Mask is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Akira fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Blue Mask powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Greater Power His team's Greater Power was initially taken by Basco ta Jolokia. It is unknown if he was the Maskman from whom it was taken. After Basco's defeat by Captain Marvelous, he along with representatives of the four other teams (Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Flashman and Fiveman) whose greater powers were taken by Basco, contacted the Gokaigers and granted them their greater powers and approval. He said that the way they fight together, having faith in each other, was beautiful. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Akira and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to get their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Akira, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Blue Mask appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Akira joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Speed Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the match, but was ultimately eliminated after his team lost the first round against Brain Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Akira/Blue Mask: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Blue Mask is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Blue Mask appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Hikari Sentai Maskman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Maskman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Blue Mask Mecha *Masky Tank *Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo Arsenal *Masking Brace *Laser Magnum *Masky Tonfas *Blue Mask Roader Techniques * Meditation Gesture: Retsu (two fists together with index finger from left hand sticking out), which signifies dominion over time and space. Imperial Underground Fencer Unas is a Legendary Figure from the Underground world. He is known as the original Hero of the Underground, but only a few knew that he serves the Igam Royal Family albeit his rank as an Emperor himself. As Emperor Fencer Unas, Akira retains his swordsmanship, combined with the memories and fighting skills of the spirit of Unas himself, which made him a formidable opponent for the Maskmen. Ranger Key The is Akira's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Blue Mask Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Blue Mask. *When the Gokaigers became the Maskmen while fighting Kiaido. *As part of a Gokai Change combo of the last five teams whose greater powers the Gokaigers acquired, while fighting Insarn. The Maskman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Maskmen fired their Jet Cannon alongside the Changemen, Flashmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Akira received his key and became Blue Mask once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Akira is portrayed by Issei Hirota. As Blue Mask, his suit actors were Tsutomu Kitagawa and . Notes *Akira in Japanese means "happy" *Akira's name in the Philippine dubbed version is "Adrian" and he was voiced by Tado Mañalac. *In the Brazilian Dub, he was voiced by Wendell Bezzera and kept his name. *Noah Carver from Power Rangers Super Megaforce used the Blue Mask powers as a Legendary Mode in The Wrath. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *Blue Mask at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Blue Mask at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Maskmen Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Martial Arts-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Light Squadron Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Pre-Zyuranger Sentai Rangers Who's Suits Were Used In Super Megaforce